


Fancy (Lord, Forgive Me for What I Do)

by DantesThird



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Alex Rider Needs a Hug, Ben Daniels Also Needs a Hug, Can you tell this is a fucked up fic yet?, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Mutual Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:55:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DantesThird/pseuds/DantesThird
Summary: Going home alive was all that mattered. Ben would make sure they both went home alive, even if it meant doing the unspeakable.
Relationships: Ben "Fox" Daniels/Alex Rider
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Fancy (Lord, Forgive Me for What I Do)

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on discord asked why Ben doesn't have any horny rights. So I gave him some. I think he'd rather I hadn't.
> 
> (The title is a reference to Orville Peck's "Fancy." Give it a listen and you'll see why.)

“Hey.”

Ben looked up at Greg. He had been undercover for around three weeks now with this band of human traffickers. Greg was one of the more talkative but one of the more annoying ones.

“You’re a faggot right?” Greg asked gruffly, and Ben rolled his eyes.

That cover was unfortunate, but when the traffickers regularly ‘sampled the merchandise,’ it kept him from having to partake. He could take a few slurs if it meant not having to rape a girl to keep his cover.

“What’s it to you?” Ben asked.

“Follow me, you’re gonna like this,” Greg said, beckoning Ben over.

Well, nothing good could come from this. 

Ben stood from the folding table they’d been using as a desk with an irritated sigh, trying to play up how much he needed to get this paperwork done. Even human traffickers had paperwork. Just fewer tax forms.

“What is it?” Ben asked suspiciously as he followed Greg through the warehouse.

Greg just grinned filthily and shook his head.

They stopped at one of the side rooms, the room where they would take girls, and Greg pushed the door open. 

Lamar and Thomas were already inside, and Ben could see a girl on the bed behind them. He grimaced briefly before schooling his features into irritated boredom.

Greg followed Ben inside and closed the door, and Lamar and Thomas turned. And, _oh shit_

It wasn’t a girl. It was a blonde teenaged boy, tied up and gagged on the mattress and looking utterly terrified.

It was _Alex_. 

He was going to kill Jones and Blunt. It was too big of a risk for adult agents to get captured as victims. And they put Alex, who was what? 15? 16? Under here?

Monsters, the lot of them.

When the two men turned, Alex followed their gaze and saw Ben. He looked hopeful for a second before Greg said, “He’s a surprise for you!”

Ben had to stop the revulsion from showing on his face. “Wow, uh,”

“Everyone else here gets to use the merchandise, and you haven’t even got your dick wet!” Greg clapped him on the back. 

Ben swallowed. Hopefully they took that as lust instead of horror. Based on Lamar’s chuckle, they did.

Alex shook his head and stared up at Ben, begging for help with his eyes. Ben might be sick.

“Wow, uh that’s really thoughtful, guys,” Ben said weakly.

Greg laughed and shoved Ben forward. “Well get on with it!”

Ben couldn’t say no. While yes, it was considered a perk that the crew got to abuse the girls, it was also a loyalty test. Ben’s cover had saved him so far, but during his first week, another new guy had balked at raping one of the girls.

After he refused, they killed the girl and him. If you had morals too strong to play with the others, you couldn’t be trusted not to go to the cops. And killing the girl had just been a sadistic knife in the guy’s chest before he was killed.

Ben walked towards Alex, who seemed to realize that he wasn’t here to save him.

Oh god. This was... Ben couldn’t handle this. But he had to, or they’d both die.

Alex shouted behind his gag and scrambled back as Ben approached. His back hit the wall and he stared up at him, breathing hard. 

Was Alex acting? Did he have some misbegotten faith that Ben wasn’t between a rock and a hard place? Or was he rightfully, genuinely terrified?

When he tried to kick him away, Ben caught Alex’s ankle. He heard Thomas and Greg laugh as he pulled Alex down towards himself.

“Little fucker fought tooth and nail,” Lamar said. “Almost decided he wasn’t worth it, but we got him in the end.”

Ben undid his belt with one hand while still holding Alex’s ankle down, and Alex started screaming behind his gag.

The words didn’t come through, but the sentiment did. Alex went back and forth between threats, vitriol, and begging Ben not to do this.

Ben pulled his belt off and threw it behind him while his crewmates hooted and hollered on the other side of the room. Teasing him like it was a bachelor party.

He climbed slowly onto the bed and Alex thrashed, trying to get away.

“You like when they fight?” Greg teased.

Ben swallowed down his revulsion. “Maybe a little less than this.” That earned him another laugh.

He pulled Alex down further and straddled his thighs. Alex beat his bounds fists against his chest and Ben snatched his wrists from the air. 

“Stop it,” Ben ordered sharply.

Alex looked up at Ben with panic-wide eyes. There was a cloth in his mouth secured by another one going around his head, and a small cut over his forehead. The puffy red marks on his cheek would no doubt darken into deep and painful bruises.

Mentally apologizing, Ben reached down with his free hand and undid Alex’s fly.

Alex shouted desperately and the other men in the room chuckled.

“Damn if we’d known you’d put on such a show, we’d have found you a boy sooner!” Greg said jovially.

Ben ignored them and let Alex’s hands go to pull his pants down, ignoring Alex’s clumsy attempts to stop him.

Alex squeezed his eyes shut when Ben pulled his underwear down, revealing him to the men in the room.

“Must be cold in here,” Lamar joked.

Ben looked down at Alex. The boy was tense and shaking. He had his eyes shut and face turned away, as if he could ignore their leering audience and what was about to happen.

Ben undid his own fly with shaking hands and paused.

The others noticed and Greg asked, “What’s the matter?”

“I can’t-“ Ben said, and Alex stilled. But he continued, “I can’t do it with other guys watching.”

“Boo,” Thomas heckled. “Don’t be a pussy.”

Ben grimaced. “It‘s just--“ God, how could he do this? “It’s different fucking a guy. I can’t do it in front of an audience.”

Lamar said, “Oh come on! Let us have a show!”

But Greg cut in, “This is Jordan’s first time fucking the merchandise. Maybe we let him have some space this first time. Next time we can get a show.”

Ben sighed in relief. Greg probably considered himself a nice guy.

“Next time,” he promised weakly.

Thomas and Lamar grumbled, but Greg herded them out of the room. The door closed behind them, and it was just Alex and Ben.

Ben looked around the room and spotted the window facing the warehouse floor. And he saw the men watching from afar, almost out of his field of view. _Fuck_

He had some space to maneuver, but he still needed to put on a show. And he didn’t know what the men would do to Alex after-- he couldn’t leave him untouched and expect to get away with it.

He reached up and felt Alex’s flinch like a knife as he pulled the gag from his mouth.

“No no no, don’t! Oh my god, please don’t, Ben!” Alex pleaded desperately, begging him with his eyes. He looked half-wild with terror.

Ben shook him roughly, needing to get him back to his senses. “Alex! Listen to me! I’m here undercover.”

Alex stilled and looked at him like a cornered animal. He swallowed and asked, “So you’re not going to...”

Ben sighed and dropped his head. “They’ll kill both of us if I don’t.”

“What?” Alex demanded. He shook his head. “No no no, you can’t!”

Ben pinned his shoulders to the mattress and hissed, “I have to! I can’t let them kill you!”

“I don’t- I don’t want to,” Alex said weakly. And he sounded so much like the child that he was that it broke Ben’s heart.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said, hanging his head in defeat. “I’m so sorry.”

He took a breath to steel himself and put Alex’s gag back in. He couldn’t bear to hear him.

Alex made a distressed sound and shook his head, but Ben had to ignore that. It was life or death.

He pulled himself out of his pants, and Alex went _wild_.

The teenager thrashed and twisted, screaming to high heaven from behind his gag. He tried to buck Ben off but failed. He tried to twist out from underneath him but was held fast. He tried to beat Ben upside the head but his hands were caught.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben said again. He held Alex’s hands down against his chest while he leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube that one of the others had left on the bed.

Alex was too caught up in his panic to follow his movements, but he heard the bottle cap flip open and flinched like he’d been struck.

“I’m not going to-“ Ben swallowed around the lump in his throat. “I’m not going to fuck you. But if I don’t do something they’ll figure it out.”

Alex, who has gone still with horror, shook his head again and said something plaintive from behind his gag. 

Ben squeezed some of the slick lubricant onto his hand and spread it around his fingers.

“If you, if you can make yourself cry or something. That will probably help sell it,” Ben said weakly. They could both pretend Alex was faking it that way.

There was no use stalling. If he took too long, Greg and the others might get bored and come back.

Ben rolled off of Alex and forced his knees apart, having to fight against the way he kept them pressed together.

He settled between Alex’s legs, keeping them open. He looked away from Alex’s pleading expression.

He reached down and ran his finger between Alex’s cheeks. Alex jumped and pleaded again. Ben found his hole and rubbed the lube onto the rim.

Alex made a sound reminiscent of a puppy being stepped on and Ben glanced up at his face.

The teenager’s eyes were watery as he stared up at the ceiling. He clenched his bound hands in white-knuckled fists as his chest shook.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben said again as he forced his finger inside Alex.

Alex cried out in pain and clenched down even harder around Ben’s finger. His muscles tensed as he trembled.

“If you relax, it will hurt less,” Ben said as he began slowly pumping his finger in and out.

Alex’s breathing hitched, and Ben tried to ignore the tears now spilling down the boy’s face. If he thought too much about this then he wouldn’t be able to go through with it.

He kept moving his finger until he felt Alex unclench partway. Figuring that was the best he’d get, he moved onto the second finger.

When he pulled the first out, Alex sagged in relief, only to cry out in pain again when Ben pushed two in its place. 

The sound of a sob broke the tense silence of the room as Ben twisted his fingers around.

“You’re doing so good,” Ben said, trying to give Alex some paltry comfort. He rubbed Alex’s trembling thigh like he was soothing a horse.

Ben gently scissored his fingers and Alex keened, bringing his hands up to cover his face as he sobbed into his arm.

Pulling his fingers out, Ben grabbed the lube again. He squeezed more out and slicked his cock with a few quick pumps. He could only get himself half hard, but it was better than nothing if they were interrupted.

“You’re being so brave,” Ben whispered as he leaned forward, resting chest to chest with Alex.

Now the men watching would get their main event.

“I’m sorry,” Ben said again before he pressed three fingers into Alex.

Alex screamed.

As three fingers forced him open, Alex scrabbled his feet against the bedspread, writhing in pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Ben said again as he rutted against him in time to the thrusts of his fingers. “I’m sorry.”

He tried to ignore Alex’s sobs and cries of pain and focus on the friction between his cock and the smooth hips beneath him.

He needed to come and get this over with.

After almost a minute of rutting against Alex as he writhed in pain, Ben pulled his fingers out. That would surely leave him swollen and red enough to look thoroughly debauched.

Alex slumped against the mattress when the invading fingers were removed and not replaced with more pain.

Ben shifted and used his free hand to stroke himself as he continued to feign thrusting into Alex.

This was the least arousing sex he’d ever had, but eventually, friction and biology won out. Ben’s hip’s stuttered, and he sat back on his heels to finish, shooting his seed across Alex’s stomach and chest. Something lewd and demeaning to explain why he hadn’t come inside.

Ben rolled away from Alex and laid beside him to catch his breath.

“It’s over,” he said as soothingly as he could. “It’s over.”


End file.
